Misery
by Lapiz de cenizas
Summary: Alfred F. Jones es un oficinista con la peor suerte del mundo, la peor. Pero, un día, en la cafetería de camino al metro se encuentra a un peculiar camarero escocés del que se enamora y cree que mejorará su miserable vida, pero no sabía que enamorarse de esa bestia sería peor que un error. USxScotland.


Este fic se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando la canción Misery de Maroon 5 y me di cuenta que la relación de Alfred y Scotty podría ser en cierto modo parecida a la canción :'D (?) Espero que sea de su agrado y se rían un rato leyéndola :3, esto va dedicado a la casi apertura del Evento USxScotland que es este 24, donde se publicarán fic de la pareja.

**· Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y hago esto por entretención y afición personal, además para quienes lo lean.  
**· Pareja:** Alfred F. Jones/Scott Kirkland (América/Escocia).  
**· Advertencia: **Menciones de sexo.

* * *

**· Misery ·**

Hello, mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones y hoy mi radiante historia les quiero contar, en realidad soy un sujeto normal que gana un dinero para alguien medianamente acomodado, trabajo en una oficina de dos metros cuadrados en la que apenas puedo sentarme, con un hiperquinético colega que pasa jodiendo todo el día y su sueño frustrado es tirarse por la ventana del décimo piso antes que nuestro jefe lo despida y sobrevivir (ya está comprando el parapente), déjenme decirles que no he roto ningún espejo, no me ha orinado un perro en toda mi vida, no he pasado por debajo de una escalera y jamás tendría un gato negro, si… me gustaría pensar que así de linda fuera mi vida. La verdad, aunque trataba de ser un hombre optimista en el fondo sabía que tenía la suerte del Coyote tratando de cazar al Correcaminos, de haber roto diez espejos, que todos los perros del vecindario me mordieran sin compasión y luego me orinaran, de haber pasado por la escalera más larga del mundo y tener en vez de un gato negro una pantera que se había escapado del zoológico. Me había acostumbrado a aquel estilo de vida, ese mismo en que salía del trabajo y comenzaba a llover a cantaros, con todo y relámpagos, pero yo no traía paraguas, que en mi apartamento el día más fatídico además de caluroso el aire acondicionado no funcionara y que en el frío invierno sólo produjera aire para refrigeradores.

Lo tenía asumido, sabía desde pequeño que jamás me ganaría la lotería, amaba con locura los casinos, pero toda mi familia sabía que dejarme entrar a uno significaba hipotecar hasta mi ropa interior, pero aun así, aunque la vida me dejara en el suelo de tanto aporrearme y hacerme llaves de lucha libre mortales, seguí siendo positivo, sabía que el amor un día tocaría a mi puerta…o golpearía mi cara, más bien la segunda, considerando el giro de los eventos de mi aún más ROSA vida.

_I am in misery / Yo estoy en la miseria.  
__There ain't nobody / Aquí no hay nadie.  
__Who can comfort me / Que pueda consolarme.  
__Oh yeah / Oh sí.  
__Why won't you answer me? / ¿Por qué no me respondes?  
__Your silence is slowly killing me / Tú silencio me está matando lentamente.__  
_

_(Misery - Maroon 5.)_

Amor: Sentimiento que se descubre regularmente en la adolescencia, ese en que todo el mundo lo ves en color de rosa, en que las parejas van tomadas de la mano como si les hubieran puesto pegamento, es cuando vomitas arcoíris del prado de la eterna felicidad, esperas aquel mensaje a las tres de la mañana el cual dice "My cuchurrumí del boom ¡Te amo mucho y te quiero aquí mismo ahora now, mi bebito", meterse en los lugares prohibidos o donde fuera que estuviera oscurito para hacer "cositas", suspirar cada vez que piensas en esa persona. Esa es mi típica definición de amor, o al menos eso pienso, pues aunque haya tenido novias la mayoría, por no decir TODAS tuvieron un accidente en la primera o segunda cita, una se intoxicaba con la comida, otras se torcían un tobillo, las asaltaban, en otro casos más raros las reclutaban desde la CIA o las secuestraba la mafia marciana, por lo que, sabiamente…decidí no tener más novias. Eso es lo que pensaba del amor, hasta el día que le conocí.

**（[∂]ω[∂] )**

Ese día lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, estaba saliendo del trabajo cuando comenzaba a llover, para variar yo andaba sin paraguas, podridamente típico, mi casa quedaba tan sólo a una estación del metro, no me veía en la necesidad de llevar mi auto, la lluvia comenzó a ser más fuerte así que se habían comenzado a cerrar las estaciones del metro, debí haberlo supuesto, con mi suerte debería a estas alturas prevenir cualquier situación, pero en fin, en vez de quedarme como un gato mojado con el estómago rogándome por comida decidí entrar a una cafetería que estaba a las orillas de la estación, me senté en una segura esquinita de la cafetería, asegurándome que no hubiera ninguna lámpara colgante cerca o cosas puntiagudas, abrí el menú que se encontraba sobre la mesa con lindo mantel color crema que parecía bastante inofensivo, pero el menú… el malvado menú estaba todo pegoteado, con algo parecido a vomito de zombi que acababa de comer zanahorias podridas con haggis, decidí pedir otro menú, así que llamé a un camarero que estaba a pocos metros míos dado vuelta.

Se voltea por mi llamado, en esos momentos recuerdo que me faltó poco para atorarme con el aire, bendije que no hubiera ninguna mosca cerca para no quedar más en ridículo, ahí lo vi, era mi amor platónico homosexual hecho un pelirrojo candente en un traje elegante de camarero que me hizo poner la sonrisa más imbécil de toda mi vida, cada paso que daba parecía ser acompañado con el soundtrack de la película Titanic, maldije que en ese momento mis súper escondidas hormonas homosexuales me estuvieran dejando como un completo baboso, cuando ya lo tenía a mi lado reaccioné, ¡OMG es hermoso! De acuerdo, actúa cool Jones, actúa cool, repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, hasta que le sentí toser queriéndome decir "dime lo que quieres luego, fenómeno".

— ¿Qué desea tomar, señor? —Su voz era mejor que el chocolate suizo, escocés definitivamente, un acento muy marcado, me derretí en sus ojos, maldita sea, era perfecto, jodidamente perfecto, aquello era todo lo que podía procesar en mi encantada mente.

Me vi tentado a decirle "A ti cariño, envuélvete en una caja de pastel y te llevo a mi apartamento para sentir el Ñiqui Ñiqui intenso" pero eso hubiera sido la mayor estupidez de mi vida. Tenía que pensar rápido, se me había olvidado completamente el asunto del menú, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente:

—Jugo de manzana.—Bien damas y caballeros, he perdido toda mi masculinidad con ese comentario.

Aquellas palabras resoban como un eco demoniaco en mi pobre e inocente cabeza "Jugo de manzana-na-na-na~" oh por dios ese jugo de manzana me iba a perseguir durante toda mi vida, aparte de mi hermosa mala suerte.

— ¿Jugo de manzana, señor, seguro que no quiere algo más? — Su rostro era hermoso, no lo iba a negar, pero tampoco negaría que me estaba viendo como un completo idiota.

—Pie de limón. — Oh dios mío, por favor denme el Oscar, soy la masculinidad hecha persona.

Me miró con una cara de pocos amigos rudos y machos para solamente decirme un "De acuerdo, señor", se fue murmurando algo entre dientes, me quería morir y llorar debajo de la mesa mientras bebía mi varonil juguito de manzana. Había quedado mal frente a él y no podía hacer nada, en realidad, nunca he tenido una buena reputación, todos tratan de evitar juntarse conmigo lo más posible, si no es por medio de mensajes electrónicos o por teléfono ni me hablan, tienen miedo a que se les incendie la casa o les entre a robar un tipo subnormal con una media en la cabeza, pero él… No quería que ese escocés pasara por lo mismo, quería sentirme parte de su vida sin destruirla, me armé de valor y esperé a que volviera, llegó con mí pedido con una elegancia exuberante, respiré como pude.

—Thanks you…—susurré con una de esas risas sinceras que pocas veces llego a tener, porque sabía o quería creer que ese hombre cambiaría mi vida. El muchacho ante mi gesto sólo alzó sutilmente las cejas, luego, me rio, una risa algo fanfarrona y malvada, a mi parecer, pero fue suficiente para irme cantando "Que viva la noche viva el amor" con la maldita lluvia a cuestas.

**([∂]ω[∂] ****）**

Después de ese soso y romántico primer encuentro iba tres veces a la semana a esa cafetería para verle, día por medio claro, para así no parecer tan psicópata, siempre lo pedía a él para que me atendiera y si estaba ocupado lo esperaba, incluso le pregunté al matón del callejón oscuro, ese fornido, enorme y calvo que en realidad tiene la cabeza afeitada, de brazos musculosos con tatuajes de anclas en ambos brazos en los que se lee "I love momy" los horarios en que trabajaba ese pelirrojo, me lo dijo, trabajaba los martes, jueves y viernes…Justo después me asaltó, pero valió la pena. Por él todo parecía valer la pena, cuando le conté a unos amigos quien me gustaba… extrañamente me regalaron unas tarjetas para ciertas funerarias, me reí, ellos me miraron desconsolados. De seguro no pensaban en mi éxito.

Ya a inicios de la tercera semana de mi osado acoso noté que Scott (sí así se llamaba, me atreví a preguntarle su nombre la quinta vez que le vi) me estaba lanzando insultos…Cómo decirlo…. Emmm diplomáticos, elegantes, que sólo si los pensaba mucho me dolían un poco, al parecer estaba adquiriendo confianza hacia mí. No sé si esto es bueno o malo. Le vi sonreír delirantemente al mirarme, definitivamente debe ser bueno.

**([∂]ω[∂] ****）**

Ya era viernes y estaba oscureciendo cuando me volví a sentar en mi mesa alejada de todo como siempre, esperé a que Scotty me trajera mi ahora habitual café vikingo que solo los machos beben, lo miré con una sonrisa tonta al fijarme que estaba sentándose frente a mí, automáticamente como un transformers intenté ponerme en modo galán, cuando intenté mirarlo estaba observándome con los ojos fríos de un basilisco, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y ambas manos bajo su mentón, se me enredó la lengua al verlo y el súper dialogo conquistador que había ensayado se esfumó al igual que mi mente.

—Hola. —él… él me había hablado, y no era una broma ni un insulto.

Ese "Hola" me lo dijo todo, ya lo tenía entre mis brazos, completamente dominado. Soy un galán matador.

—Hola. —le devolví con una sonrisa, no se confundan, esa palabra es matadora.

—Parece que te gusta venir a este lugar…— Me dijo con voz de terciopelo, era un maldito encanto.

—Un poco, creo que sí…— ¿Dije creo que sí? Veía como le coqueteaba a las clientas que pasaban cerca de nosotros, de seguro intentaba llamar mi atención, volvió a mirarme.

—Es por alguna linda chica ¿Verdad? Por alguna camarera, o quizás…— Me dijo mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas y me sonreía.

— ¿Quizás…?— Le respondí sin pensar ni saber cómo iba a terminar esa frase, enserio estaba perdiendo la cabeza, él me estaba diciendo algo en ese segundo.

—Está nevando.

Por inercia miré hacia la ventana, parecía que se produciría una tormenta en cualquier minuto y haría mucho frío, el mundo intentaba decirme algo, era el momento. Yo podría con este, me he preparado desde que lo vi y esa sonrisa… ese hola, de seguro también quería algo conmigo.

— ¿Te gustaría…salir a beber unos tragos? —Iba a decirle si quería salir conmigo, pero era demasiado apresurado.

Me miró con una cara extraña y se puso a mirar hacia arriba, como si lo estuviera pensando en opción, yo creía, ingenuamente… que se estaba haciéndose el difícil, unos instantes después volvió a mirarme con sus penetrantes esmeraldas.

—Está bien, pero tengo turno hasta las veintidós horas. —suspiró como algo desganado.

Traté de contener mi entusiasmo, lo había conseguido, le respondí con un tono relajo tratando de no parece un chico primerizo en estos temas.

—No importa, te espero.

No sabía si decirle que sabía hasta el horario en que trabajaba. No Jones, no, no muestres tu stalker ser.

**( [∂]ω[∂] ****）**

Estábamos saliendo de la cafetería, no dirigíamos al Hole In the Wall Saloon, un bar gay conocido en San Francisco, caminamos unos veinte minutos antes de llegar ahí, disimuladamente miré a Scott, estaba observando la bandera arcoíris que había puesta fuera del bar, no me dijo nada, sólo se rio y agitó la cabeza, se veía que conocía ese é rápidamente. Él se encontraba delante de mí, le notaba relajado con las manos en los bolsillos, nos sentamos, pedimos unos tragos y comenzamos a beber. Hablábamos de cosas sin importancia, Scott a veces miraba a la gente del lugar y los miraba con algo de…desprecio, pero esa expresión se iba al instante cuando ponía una nueva botella de whisky frente a él, ya como al quinto trago me empezó a hablar sobre una tal Jennifer a la que se había cogido la noche anterior, no me quedaba otra que sonreír, me estaba enterando de su bisexualidad, de la forma en que hablaba de ella me dio a entender que habían terminado, sí, eso había pasado, estoy seguro. Ya estaba en el octavo trago cuando miré la mesa, esta pequeña "primera cita" me había salido un poco costosa…sólo un poco, un poco mucho, pidió dos whiskys Ballantine's y se los había bebido casi por completo, estaba sonrojado por lo ebrio, verlo de esa manera me produjo un suave cosquilleo, un rubor, se veía sensualísimo, los labios entreabiertos y sus ojos que bajaban suavemente con aquellas pestañas rojizas, como si le pesaran, los ojos estaban entrecerrados y los brazos desparramados sobre la silla, se desabrochaba un poco la corbata y suspiraba hondo, profundo, los labios carnosos me hacían una invitación demasiado encantadora.—Sabes, nunca había venido a este bar, me gus-ta. —me sonrió sutilmente.

Vaya, nunca había venido a este lugar, sólo había ido a los otros bares gays entonces, estoy de suerte, pensé, fui innovador para él, me sentí especial.

**—** ¿Enserio? De todas formas me alegro que hayas aceptado venir conmigo.** —**le respondí con una sonrisa soñadora y enamorada.

**—** ¿De qué…Hablas? Yo te gusto-o ¿Verdad? —la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

Scott estaba en su límite, ya se estaba cayendo de la silla por lo borracho que estaba, pedí un taxi para sacarlo de ahí, no sabía su dirección así que lo llevé a mi apartamento.

**（[∂]ω[∂] ****）**

Me armé de valor para subir al ascensor, de las diez veces que me subí a este ascensor ocho me he quedado atrapado, pero no me arriesgaba a subir hasta el décimo piso llevando a Scott a cuestas, milagrosamente no se atascó, entramos al apartamento, dejé los bolsos regados por el piso y llevé a Scott a mi cama, era el momento, lo recosté en la cama y me situé sobre él, estaba aún sonrojado y un tanto fuera de sí, pero podía hablar y mirarme, verle así me ponía un tanto nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía más excitante y devastadoramente sensual, me acerqué lentamente hacia él para darle un beso, cuando de golpe abrió un poco los ojos y me apartó con brusquedad.

_Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem / A veces, estos cortes son mucho __más profundos de lo que se ven.  
__You'd rather cover up / Prefieres ocultarlos.  
__I'd rather let them bleed / Yo prefiero dejarlos sangrar.  
__So let me be / __Así que déjame ser.  
__And I'll set you free / __Y te dejaré libre.__  
_

_(Misery - Maroon 5.)_

— ¿Qué crees que haces, imbécil? —soltó de manera ácida y venenosa, sin siquiera una risa de esas coquetas y desprevenidas que me daba.

Me extrañé bastante.

— ¿Qué crees que hago? ¡Voy a besarte! —le reí como si fuera obvio... él debía de saber que yo estoy enamorado.

— ¡Pero si yo no soy gay, estúpido! ¿Me vez la maldita cara de muerde almohadas y sujeta sábanas? —me increpa con rudeza mientras intentaba tocarlo.

— ¡P-pero si tú me coqueteaste en la cafetería, fuiste a un bar gay conmigo, viste culos gays conmigo!

— ¡Yo no te coqueteé! Yo solo quería…—hizo una pausa dramática por uno segundos. — ¡Whisky!

Fue lo único que me gritó alzando los brazos al cielo antes de caer completamente dormido. Desde ese momento lo supe, ese pelirrojo y el amor que siento por él me traería la verdadera desgracia, soy tan miserable.

**（[∂]ω[∂] ****）**

Scott se levantó a la mañana siguiente con un dolor de cabeza que volvía su humor un asco, yo no dormí a su lado, tomé unas cuantas frazadas y me albergué en el poco seguro living que tengo, mi pieza es entera acolchadita por accidentes. El escocés bajaba la mirada y la subía, también inspeccionaba los costados, se revisó la camisa y le vi tocándose un poco el trasero mientras sus filosos ojos me seguían para comprobar que no había hecho nada extraño mientras él estaba ebrio. Se comprobó a sí mismo su buen estado a pesar de la resaca, me dedicó unas cuantas palabras para poder utilizar la regadera, escuche la llave dada y me tiré al sillón con unas suaves ojeras, no había dormido del todo bien...

Estaba un poco decepcionado, mi bella cenicientas era una estafadora que podría cortarme el cuello a las doce de la noche. Le miré un tiempo más cuando volteó a verme al despedirse.

—Bye bye…Scotty. —sonrío suavemente, tratando de mantener la sonrisa y no verme tan patético y decepcionado.

—Gracias, Jones…—me escupió sin anestesia, como una enfermera fea que no le apunta bien a la vena. —Nos vemos… el lunes…—volvió a decir mientras buscaba un cigarro en su camisa.

Pero él, al irse… movió sutilmente la cabeza hacia abajo y un sonrojo casi imperceptible se hizo presente en su rostro. No hubo explicación, ni para eso ni para la invitación a ir nuevamente a la cafetería donde lo conocí, podría volver a verlo, a sentirlo, a que su voz me saque una sonrisa nerviosa, quizás muy en el fondo no le molestaba del todo mi presencia, aquel pequeño acto motivo mi duelo, sabía que esto era suicido, ni siquiera le gusto… pero jamás me rindo en la vida, menos me rendiré con un pelirrojo que me debe más que un poco de dinero por aquellos tragos, fruncí las cejas y una sonrisa alargada invadió mi cara para que luego mi heroica pose se viera marchita por la lámpara que me cayó encima de la cabeza y me hizo gritar como nena.

Serás mío Scott, lo serás. Me repetía una y otra vez, esta es la peor de las suertes, pero de algún modo la convertiría en la mejor.

Así fue durante semanas, Kirkland se sentaba a mi lado cuando venía a comer, le hablaba de temas triviales mientras estaba allí, como me había caído en la mañana o que el pantalón roto se debía a un perro histérico que me persiguió por cuatro manzanas completas, él se reí fanfarronamente y me daba un café gratis, dejaba el café en mis manos y sentía el roce de sus manos por un par de segundos. Un par de segundos que me dejaba contento por horas, aunque los autos me embarraran mi traje nuevo… aunque me cayera pintura de una construcción improvisada de la que jamás me enteré… todo parecía estar bien cuando le veía.

A pesar de que pensé que mi última salida con él sería el día en que se aprovechó de mí en el bar… me equivoqué, lo invitaba al cine varías veces y aceptaba de mala gana, pero iba, a mí se me caía la cola arriba del pobre señor calvo de adelante, me sacaban mientras Scotty se reía de lo lindo, e incluso cuando termina de ver la película se seguía riendo en mi cara mientras me encogía de hombros, me daba una suave palmada y me miraba de nuevo con esa risa malvada y cruel que me desesperaba.

—No vas a llorar por esto, marica. —tomó lo que quedaba de la cola y me mantenía la mirada.

—Podría no llorar si me besas. —le trato de responder con su misma confianza, no puedo.

—No te voy a besar, crío…—suspira suavemente y se lleva una mano a los bolsillos, no debería decirme así, sólo me gana por cinco años. —Pero… nadie dijo que tú no podías intentarlo…

Le miré contrariado, extrañado, apartó la mirada y siguió avanzando hacia la salida, apreté los puños y apresuré el paso para seguirle, esperé hasta que dejara caer la cola en un basurero cercano y le hice acercarse a mí, me miró sin sonrisa alguna debajo del tejado a la afueras del gran cine, mantuve su mirada lo máximo que pude antes de sonrojarme con un idiota y le bese, fue…eléctrico, hubiera mordido sus labios y saboreado su interior si es que no se me hubiera adelantado con una brusquedad que no hizo más que provocarme, fue un beso prolongado, sentía suavemente las caricias que daba con su boca y comencé a presionarlo contra la pared excitado. Fue el beso más largo de mi vida… extrañamente no tuve ningún accidente en el.

Sus ojos verdes chocaron en los míos y me miraron seriamente, tratando de explicar lo que había dejado que le hiciera.

— ¿Sc-cott? —susurré perplejo… él no era…

—Para que no llores como en un mes, cry baby. —Me soltó y me dejó parado pensando en aquello por dos horas enteras.

**（[∂]ω[∂] ****）**

Scotty…Scotty Love como le decía a veces, él era un monstruo, un verdadero monstruo. Yo… nunca esperé que fuera tan encantador hombre… bien, estoy mintiendo como nunca antes. Yo seguía yendo como un estúpido a verlo al café, era más que claro que él me gustaba, pero él miraba a las demás clientas, les coqueteaba, rozaba sus labios por las manos de cada señorita que quedaba encantada delante de su galantería y luego me atendía a mí, de los últimos, y le echaba nada de crema a mi café que parecía estar añejo por pura obra del muy desgraciado. Mi suerte personal empeoró al conocerlo, además de que cada vez que le preguntaba si estábamos teniendo "algo" me alzaba una ceja y decía "¿Tú y yo?" mientras aguantaba una risilla, "No soy homo Jones, sólo salgo contigo para gastar tu dinero", así eran sus citadas palabras, a pesar de eso, nos besábamos en mi casa después de unos cuantos tragos, nos acariciábamos, sentirlo gruñir en mi boca era un afrodisiaco, pero jamás me dejaba poseerlo o ir más allá de una camisa desabrochada, pobre que intentara algo, quemaba mi casa y se llevaba la pantalla plasma, según él claro.

Me daba miedo intentarlo de todas maneras, sea como fuera… temía perderlo y de alguna manera, sentía que ese escocés no estaba siendo honesto. La verdad, del segundo beso pasó mucho… no fue al siguiente día de la salida al cine, fue mucho después, como si lo hubiera meditado por unas dos semanas, Scott Kirkland era muchas cosas, mujeriego, fumador, estafador y aprovechado, pero era cerrado con el mundo, yo quería conocerlo, todo de él, todo de su vida.

Cuando le pregunté si podía conocer a su familia sus ojos se cerraron filosos en los míos. Me tomó de la nuca y me besó profundamente como nunca antes lo ha hecho, incluso hasta romperme el labio.

—Sólo necesitas conocerme a mí, Jones, si no te basto vete a un puto burdel con una prostituta.

A pesar de sus palabras… me hizo sonreír un poco, como si estuviera un poquitito celoso, me gustó la sensación y fantaseé con sus celos aquella noche hasta quedarme dormido.

Fueron ocho meses después de aquello en lo que hacíamos algo similar a "salir", mientras él lo negaba más y se compraba alcoholes, gaitas diferentes y unas cosas que ni yo entendía, me dejaría en la banca rota, pero seguía sonriendo, sólo con poder tomarle la mano incluso en privado era lindo, a él le daba repulsión, claramente, me miraba fríamente mientras pensaba entre pescar algo y arrojármelo, lo sabía, no podía mantener por más de dos minutos allí, la soltaba y dejaba pasar unos momento más y la volvía a entrelazar con la mía. A pesar de todos mis desastres él se veía totalmente inmune a mi mala suerte, para él la vida era caramelo, mientras a mí se me caía una lámpara él recibía el resultado de que ganó una apuesta alta, mientras una psicópata me amenaza de muerte una supermodelo a él le coquetea… y él le coquetea de vuelta. GRRR, muchos grrr para él y esa fea supermodelo.

Aún así, me sentía algo feliz, era raro que dentro de toda esa miseria y una relación peligrosa y poco saludable con un escocés que cambiaba cada dos segundo su humor de mal a mucho peor y a TE VOY A MATAR me mantuvieran feliz, pero lo sabía, quizás ingenuamente, quizás engañándome, él me quiere… un poco, tal vez.

Esa noche me lo demostró a su manera, habíamos venido a una pequeña celebración a mi trabajo, yo lo llevé a él como invitado, me hubiera gustado decirle a todos mis colegas, incluso al hiperquinético, que él era mi novio pero… me mordería luego, así que mantuve la poca seguridad que me ha entregado la vida y no dije nada, tomó poco, un solo vaso, pero me llevó a la cama algo apresurado, con una sonrisa suave, sus ojos estaban sobrios, pero me quería hacer aparentar que no con sus morbosas palabras.

_Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine / Tu piel salada y la forma en la que se mezcla con la mía.  
__The way it feels to be completely intertwined / La manera en que se siente estar completamente entrelazados.  
__Not that I didn't care / No es que no me importara.  
__It's that I didn't know / Es que no sabía.  
__It's not what I didn't feel / No es lo que no sentí.  
__It's what I didn't show / Es lo que no mostré.  
__So let me be / Así que déjame ser.  
__And I'll set you free / Y te dejaré libre.__  
_

_(Misery - Maroon 5.)_

— ¿Sco-cotty? —abrí los ojos y profundicé un beso en sus labios para ver si aquello estaba pasando.

—N-No ha-hables bastardo…

Nos estábamos besando, acariciando suavemente mientras nuestras pieles reposaban desnudas en la otra, sudamos, nos miramos al uno al otro y él me invitó con un movimiento sutil y pequeño a profundizarme más adentro de él, a su interior. Me arqueé sutilmente al sentir el gozo de unirnos, era la primera vez… su rostro era amargo y me acuchillaba con la mirada cada vez que me movía, poco a poco sentí mi nombre en sus labios, sus brazos y piernas rodeándome el cuerpo. Esa noche… quizás, al estar unido a él… mi mala suerte no actuó, porque dentro de todo, de sus insultos, de sus groserías y mordidas que tendría que curarme a la mañana siguiente la suerte en esa noche… fue perfecta.

Pero claro, todo lo lindo que fue anoche se destruyó en la mañana después de una ducha que duró una hora.

—Sobre lo de anoche Scotty…yo…

—No fue por ti bastardo, estaba borracho. —caló su cigarro con fuerza, sin siquiera mirarme.

—Pero Scotty…ayer casi ni tomas-…

—BORRACHO TE DIJE, MIERDA. Punto final.

Luego de eso, se encerró en la pieza a ver una película porno de lesbianas en la pantalla plasma y a todo volumen, no me dejó ni entrar y sólo me llamaba para que le trajera un refresco o algo para comer. Ese era mi Scotty.

Mío.

**（[∂]ω[∂] ****）**

A pasado el tiempo, la verdad, sigo teniendo las peor de las suertes, además, el derroche de dinero que he tenido gracias a Scotty ha sido épico, yo ya no administro el dinero, una gota de dinero que tenga se me es confiscada por Scotty que lleva las cuentas de todo y paga los gastos, incluyendo los míos y los de él. Sigue trabajando en el café, pero entra después de mí, me da un beso todas las mañanas antes de irme, no uno bonito de esposa preocupada, si no uno feo y diabólico en el que mis compañeros me preguntas porque tengo el labio hinchado y morado o también porque amanecía con moretones feos.

Porque parecía salido más de una guerra que de una cama con una "linda y amable" señorita, por dios, si lo conocieran me tendrían compasión. Extrañaba a Willie, sí, así se llamaba mi amigo hiperquinético, cumplió su sueño de tirarse en parapente, luego quedó estampado en el edificio de al lado, afortunadamente descendió no muy rápido y sólo tuvo heridas leves, todos estaban cumpliendo sus sueños, incluso yo con mi miserable vida con el más maldito hombre del mundo.

—Scotty, llegas tarde. —le increpé con ojos serios cuando llegó, estaba algo preocupado, hace meses que había dejado de frecuentar mujeres.

Él levantó una ceja inmune a mi súper mirada matadora.

—Te traje algo, idiota…—de la manera más romántica me tiró una bolsa en la mesa de forma despectiva.

Le miré con sospecha, Scotty tres veces en nuestra relación me había traído algo, no podía confiarme, además, quizás, con mi suerte, el regalo explotase. Pensé en la fecha, no era mi cumpleaños, definitivamente no era San Valentín y no puede ser nuestro aniversario, pasó hace ya seis meses atrás, sí, llevamos un año y seis meses saliendo, o como le suele decir Scott: echando un polvo casi-casi-sentimental.

Abrí el contenido con cuidado, vi una cajita de terciopelo azul, le miré a los ojos, el agachó un poco la vista y sacó su fiel cigarro y lo prendió entre su boca haciendo una cuevita con sus manos a pesar de que no corría una gota de viento, apenas abrí la cajita, conmocionado, vi un anillo reluciente dentro de la caja, Scott…nunca antes me había dicho que me amaba, pero en ese momento, me sentí inmensamente querido por él.

—Scott esto es…

—Es sólo para quedarme con tus bienes cuando mueras, idiota…—apartó la vista.

Sólo me reí un poco y me acerqué arrebatándole el cigarrillo de las manos, podía ver un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas casi imperceptible mientras me miraba como un ogro que se comerá mi cabeza, le planto un beso profundo en sus labios cuando lo voy acechando a la pared y me coloco el anillo entre mis dedos, tomo su cadera y lo sigo besando como si se me fuera la vida en ello, no veo resistencia alguna, sólo la mirada fruncida y el gesto serio, me vuelvo a reír en sus labios para que él me agarre de forma brusca el cabello apartándome de sus labios, creía que me estaba burlando de él, le sonreí suavemente soltando un "acepto" que relajó un poco su expresión.

Mi vida es miserable, no lo voy a negar.

Tengo un esposo que me cela, me golpea y jamás ha dicho una palabra cursi a mi persona.

Además, tengo una suerte que nadie envidiaría, pero lo sé.

Muy

…Muy…

¡MUY!

Muy en el fondo…

Él me ama.

Y esa es toda la suerte que necesito y necesitaré.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Scotty lo ama, lo sé, a su maldita manera. Por cierto, cuenta la leyenda que la cuenta de ahorros de Alfred quedó en números negativos con el matrimonio y la luna de miel, gracias por leer, nos vemos en otra historia mía para el evento (?)


End file.
